grabbedbytheghouliesfandomcom-20200213-history
Vampire
'Vampires '''or ''Coffin Mamas' '''are species of Ghouly who first appear in the first visit to Dunffidlins cottage garden in Chapter 3. Vampires have 40 Heart Points and are the twentieth or twenty first ghouly encountered in the game. Appearance Vampires look like large, ample-chested, pale women with a pair of fangs and wander around in coffins with the bottom part removed, allowing them to walk around safely inside their coffin with a handle on the interior side of their coffin door to let them open it. Vampires wear blue, strapless dresses with red heels and their coffins are coloured dark brown with gold nails and a red interior. Vampires also have a red-eyed, brown and yellow vampire bat on their shoulder Behaviour Vampires are less confronting than other ghoulies. They prefer to wander around with their coffin door closed, opening it in some instances to look around and even sometimes bumping into their surroundings. If Cooper is close enough, they will follow him (probably by hearing him) and open their door to attack him. Vampires have two types or attack. The first requires the Vampire to open her door in front of Cooper, knocking him dizzy, and then hitting Cooper with her bat. Both attacks will injure him by 4 Heart Points, 8 in total. The second and most embarrasing attack in the game involves the Vampire pulling Cooper into her coffin.The Vampire will open her coffin and run quickly towards Cooper with her hand reaching out and if she manages to get him he will be taken in, the coffin will then ground itself and shake while pink love hearts will then float out of it while Cooper's Heart Points quickly decreases by 1 point. Shaking the left thumbstick will help Cooper out of the coffin before she can take any more damage. After the Vampire attacks Cooper, she lets out a large evil laugh. Like their chicken counterparts, Ol' Edna is required to kill vampires and two shots are needed because she has 40 Heart Points and Ol' Edna takes 20. The first will push her back and the second will knock her down, killing her. Vampires are only vulnerable when their coffin's door is open, so it is best to let a vampire get close enough to attack you and just before she opens her door, stand back and shoot her. Also, when she is ready to use her second attack, she will run towards Cooper with her coffin door open and hand out, this makes her vulnerable but not attacking her or not getting away in time will allow her to grab you. When her coffin door is closed (or your aiming the wrong way), Ol' Edna's grabic cloves will not even bother her, however, she will hurt from other attacks other than garlic, but not lose Heart Points. Trivia *If the Reaper touches a Vampire when she has just grabbed Cooper and has him in her coffin, then the Vampire be knocked back and die while Cooper will be knocked back as well but unharmed by the Reaper. *A Vampire is featured in the Chapter 3 title card. *Even though being in a coffin 24-7, a Vampire will still be able to get back up in seconds after being knocked down. *Vampires are the last Ghouly breed to hold the key in a level. Category:Ghoulies Category:Key-holding Ghoulies